


My Sweet Boy

by orphan_account



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In the background of the glittering 18th century, Tom is saved from a life of sexual slavery by someone who knows his pain. Acai offers him a life away from the hard reality of the brothel, and he hopes that she will fill the maternal role he never had.





	1. Savior

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, lol.  
> I have written this story in so many ways, and on different previous accounts, but I could not find a way to make it fit for me. And then bam! Inspiration strikes, and I write this prologue in a half an hour. I hope you enjoy it, comment, and leave some kudos!  
> Here are some photos from the story:  
> [Acai's Dress](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/75/13/8e/75138e15d252986cde705a57b869e9e4.jpg)  
> [The style of Acai's dress 1](https://images.metmuseum.org/CRDImages/ci/web-large/DP230975.jpg)  
> [The style 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/fb/ee/2f/fbee2f6eb3be24938ac3c5e9932f9178.jpg)  
> [The Brothel](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/e0/2b/b7/e02bb7e37896d344d18bef2f90da9c3a--victorian-style-homes-victorian-era.jpg)  
> [Acai's Estate](https://flavorwire.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/wharton.jpg)  
> [Acai's Home 2](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/81/3b/4e/813b4e5e18da1ba5b0621d9312737777.jpg)  
> [Estate 3](https://lenoxhistory.org/2014site/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/Mount8.14.03.054.jpg)  
> [Tom's Room](https://cdn.homesthetics.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/11/19-Beautiful-Canopy-Beds-That-Will-Create-A-Majestic-Ambiance-To-Any-Small-Space-Bedroom-9.jpg)  
> [Tom's Night Clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/c2/16/05/c2160501ed11811dab80572631e5c4e2.jpg)  
> ~Sin

                The dark night shielded her from the curious eyes that were bound to catch her in the scorching daylight. Acai rushed along the back streets, hoping to get to the brothel before he was gone. He was the young teen named Thomas, the house’s newest addition. Coins jangled in the reticule that was attached to her dark green dress in the _robe volante_ style. Her brocaded slippers (with their pointed tip and low heel) allowed her more speed than the usual high heels.

                She had taken a carriage as far as the driver would allow. That didn’t matter, however, as it was not too far on foot from here on out. Finally, she saw the home that looked like a French dollhouse, illuminated outside with two mid-size street lamps. Walking down the well-paved path Acai felt anxious that he might be gone or bought already.

                To Acai, he represented a small part of this sour world that she could actually save. She knew this part of this hard reality, as she had once been a slave herself. Her dark exotic complexion and golden cat eyes won a high price for her body. After that, she had been imprisoned for a long misery by an older man that had done horrid things to her. Acai had only won her freedom when her “lover” died and had given her all of his earthly wealth in his will.

                Now Acai was knocking on the door of this place of evil. She put on her best poker face as an elegant butler opened the heavy thing. The middle-aged man was dressed in a uniform that was from the past fashion. These brothels were always behind the style, as Acai remembered.

                “Whom may I ask-?”

                “Miss Acai! What brings you here at this time of night?” Came the sugary sweet voice of the brothel’s Madame.

                This older woman was resplendent with jewels and dressed in a rich golden gown. She wore an expensive fragrance whose strength almost had Acai gagging.

                “I was interested in the pretty poppet you had just recently acquired.” She said these words serenely while tasting them like poison on the tip of her tongue as they came out of her mouth.

                “Oh yes! Thomas. We’ve had many inquiries about him.” The Madame replied silkily.

                Acai could feel her eyes on her purse and the emeralds on her neck and in her ears.

                “I am sure you do. He is precious.” Acai enthused as the homely woman lead the way to an ugly sitting room.

                It was decorated in that nausea-inducing pea green that was so popular, for reasons Acai had no explanation.

                “Please have a seat.” The Madame offered.

                Acai shook her head.

                “I am here to make an offer,” Acai told her wanting to cut through the games.

                The Madame looked both surprised and delighted. These were gone in a flash as shrewdness slipped in.

                “Oh but I don’t know if I can part with him ye-.”

                The sound of coins spilling from Acai’s purse onto the coffee table interrupted her.

                “I think I might also be able to part with my jewelry,” She offered, taking out her drooping emerald earrings, “I’m sure we can come to some sort of compromise.”

                The emerald necklace was slowly sliding from her neck.

                “I’m sure we can!” The Madame returned, practically salivating.

                She called for Thomas, who had been listening from the darkness at the top of the stairs.

                _“I want to make an offer.”_

_There was a sharp intake of breath. The knocking on the door had frightened Tom. It was true; people had been coming to “see” him all day. They had used his body for a steep price. No one had made an offer though for his whole person. These (mostly men) had only wanted temporary satisfaction._

_When he had heard Acai’s name, he had grown hopeful. She was well known in this world both for her story and her charity. He hoped that she was here to save him._

Tom quickly backed away from his spot. He felt a mix of hope and confusion towards Acai, and anger towards his Madame. As he walked down the stairs, he grew a little uneasy. Even though he hated this transient home for little over a month, it was scary to think of going somewhere that was foreign to him, especially if it was not permanent.

                Tom shuddered before he walked into the room. Everything stopped as his baby blue eyes caught the sight of Acai. She was gorgeous with her cat-like eyes, and feline features that would not have worked on any other woman. Her skin was a dark copper, almost gold. Also, she appeared taller than most women. Acai had the bearing of an Empress.

                “There you are darling!” The Madame exclaimed with false affection.

                Tom jumped a little, forgetting that his captor was also in the room. Catching himself, he gave a quiet “Hello”.

                “I have some news that might upset you.” She said, her acting skills lacking.

                Tom could only look in her direction, not even daring to breathe his a silent wish.

                “You will be leaving us, and going to live with Miss Acai.”

                Tom exhaled, pretending to look sad as the Madame went on to tell him that they would surely miss him, but he was going to a good home. He thought that she might even be able to squeeze out some crocodile tears as she took out her handkerchief. He almost laughed when he saw that her eyes were still dry.

                They said their goodbyes, Tom spying a new emerald necklace around her wrinkled neck. He glanced over at Acai who wore no jewelry, and then saw the emerald earrings on the table, with the coins. It was an exorbitant sum, and he felt, not worthy of him. He had begun to worry that this was more than his personal value when Acai gave him a winsome smile that made him forget everything.

                A hackney waited for them outside, waiting to take them home. Tom waved away the hand that offered to help him. He got in easily, holding out his hand so that he would be the one that helped Acai inside.

                “Than you.” She said in that low raspy voice that was hypnotizing him every time she spoke.

                Tom continued to hold onto Acai’s hand as their ride began. He scooted a little closer and nuzzled into her shoulder.

                “Please don’t abandon me.” He pleaded quietly.

                Acai hugged him close promising that she would never, immediately understanding where he was coming from. Tom had been robbed of his childhood. Though she did not know his personal story, she could guess. He had probably been kidnapped or sold to the brothel that had acquired him for a sum. These people then sold his “services” at a price hoping to get back their money and then some. There was a sense that he didn’t know where he belonged, and that no one would ever love him.

                Tom cuddled against her, feeling as though he had found a kindred spirit. Acai looked down at him, not realizing how beautiful he was. She loved his golden curls, running his hands through them causing him to purr. She had noticed before that he was taller than her, probably a little above 6’0’. He also had beautiful big sky blue eyes that seemed to reach her soul. He was adorably gangly, still growing into his body, lending him more innocence.

                “Can I ask how old you are?” She asked gently.

                “16.” He replied readily, biting his lip as he waited for her judgment.

                “Just a baby.” Acai murmured, kissing his forehead.

                Tom sighed with relief and gave a little yawn. Acai continued to let her fingers play amongst the blonde curls.

                “We will go to sleep when we get home.” She murmured.

                “Home.” He repeated with relish.

                Acai cuddled him close for the rest of the ride…

                As the carriage slowed Tom looked out to see his new home and was amazed. The white estate was enchanting rather than intimidating. He admired the fountain, wishing that he could play in it. All of it caught his imagination.

                “Wow,” He murmured in awe.

                The door opened, and he stepped down, helping her down with him. Those blue eyes looked up at her with admiration. She smiled back down at him before stepping down herself.

                “Let me show you to your bedroom.” She announced as she saw him try and hide another yawn.

                She squeezed his hand as he tried to protest.

                “Just follow me.” Acai instructed gently.

                Tom relented following her inside. A servant led them up the stairs.

                “I’ll take it from here.” Acai assured him.

                Still holding hands, they walked towards an opened room. Tom was already frowning, not wanting to be separated from Acai.

                “You’ll be pleased by this arrangement.” She said as if reading his thoughts.

                Acai had been right. Their bedrooms were connected to Tom’s happiness. The walls opened to his vision of a room, Acai telling him that it could be closed if either of them wanted any privacy. He hoped that this would never be, as he was quickly becoming attached to Acai.

                “I hope you do not find the room too…feminine.” Acai ventured as they both walked in.

                Tom shook his head.

                “I love it.” He said sincerely.

                The room was a beautiful deep blue and gold with its walls, curtains, and blankets brocaded with gold and white. The bed was a canopy with thick curtains of the same dark blue. He adored the golden gilded mirror right above a little strangely shaped dresser.

                “All right, your nightshirt is laid out on the bed-.”

                “Will you tuck me in?” Tom asked looking child-like in the dark.

                “Yes,” Acai replied, “just come and get me when you are ready.”

                Tom nodded as she disappeared into her own room. He had never changed so quickly, almost tripping over his enthusiasm to get to her.

                “I’m ready!” He called out eagerly, loving the sound of her throaty chuckle in response.

                Acai seemed to glide into his room, finding him near the bed. She pulled back his covers, patting for him to crawl inside. Tom hopped happily, lying back as Acai pulled the covers up. She could see him adorably fighting sleep as she leaned in to kiss his forehead.

                “Goodnight Thomas.” She whispered sweetly.

                “Wait!” He cried out groggily.

                “What is it, sweetheart?” Acai asked taking his hand.

                “Will you be my mommy?” Tom asked sleepily, watching for her response.

                “Yes darling, I will.” Acai replied, kissing his palm.

                He grinned; finally able to accept the sleep he had so far been fighting. Acai slipped into her room, ready for sleep as well. Somewhere in the middle of the night, she felt someone creeping into her bed. Acai briefly opened her eyes, spotting Tom. She opened her arms to him, and he snuggled against her with a satisfying sigh.

                “Sweet boy.” Acai murmured before falling back to sleep again.


	2. Play Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acai surprises Tom with a new playroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for the support for this story! I hope you continue on this journey with me. I know the chapters are short, but I feel like capturing certain moments in the story so some will be longer than others. Feel free to give me any suggestions or comments you might have. I can't wait to read them!  
> ~Sin

The yellow of the morning eventually woke Thomas who was still cuddled against Acai. Those beautiful blue eyes opened briefly before he groaned at the sun in the sky. Acai had been up for some time and nuzzled him to get up.

            “All right sleepy head, it is time to wake up. We don’t want to miss breakfast.” She told him kissing his cheek.

            Tom sighed but managed to open his eyes for real this time.

            “What are we having mama?” He asked eagerly.

            “What would you like?”

            Tom, (who was not used to having choices), could only reply with an adorable “uhm” as he looked towards the ceiling.

            “We can have a little bit of everything and you can decide on your favorite.” Acai offered, pulling back the blanket.

            Tom nodded excitedly, watching as Acai rang a little bell. Her maid and good friend Adelaide came right away.

            “Could you get us some breakfast please?”

            She listed off some foods while Tom studied the outside estate.

            He found all of it beautiful; with the fountain, well-manicured lawns, and maze. Tom hoped that he and Acai could venture through it one day. Pointing towards it, he asked if they could someday.

            “It sounds like fun.” Acai responded giving him a squeeze, “I haven’t been through it for years.”

            Acai suggested that they later take a picnic lunch outside so that they could go through the maze, and enjoy the rare warm autumn day. Tom hummed his satisfaction. After a while breakfast had been prepared and brought up to them. It was set on a table that had been brought up with it. The display was elaborate. There was ham, bacon, eggs cooked in different ways, prawns, toast, oatmeal, tea, milk, coffee, and chocolate.

Tom’s eyes grew wide at the array. Acai had not been lying when she had said that he would be able to pick out his favorites. He stood there for a moment, looking to her as to what he should do next. He looked stricken, causing Acai to rush to his side.

“This must be overwhelming for you sweetheart.” She cooed taking his hand.

She led him towards the table grabbing a plate.

“Here, I’ll put together a plate for you,” Acai told him, letting go of his hand and grabbing the plate.

She gathered bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast. She poured him a cup of milk, grabbed a napkin, and the necessary cutlery. She put it all down in an empty spot at the table, making a spot for him.

“Come and sit, you can get more if you’d like,” Acai said, pulling out a chair for him.

“Okay, will you make me another plate if I want more?” He inquired shyly.

“Of course sweetheart,” Acai assured him before going to go get a plate for herself.

In all, the growing Tom had three plates, and a bowl of oatmeal. He decided that he liked bacon, soft boiled eggs, toast, and oatmeal sweetened with honey. (Oatmeal fixed this way also happened to be Acai’s. It was merely a coincidence of course.) He loved the milk and cider, all in all thoroughly enjoying his breakfast.

Tom was too used to being starved or given food that was spoiled or cold. He had eaten a lot and was worried that his new mommy would judge him. However, Acai brought his the plates with a kiss on the head and put them together eagerly. She had insisted that there was nothing wrong with the amount.

“You are a growing boy. Just eat sweetheart.” She advised.

After such a big meal, Tom was just a little sleepy. That coupled with the little sleep he had been getting in the brothel led him to grow sleepier. He managed to get back into his bed where Acai helped settle him in, covering his lanky body in the blue covers, and kissing his forehead before he finally went to sleep. She went back to her own room to read on her bed.

After a while she had to put it down as her thoughts kept interjecting. A part of her knew that as Tom’s “mommy” she would have to provide him with more child-like amusements. She picked up her journal and began to brainstorm:

*colored pencils

*coloring books

*blocks

*bubble bath

*bath toys

*dollhouse

*teddy bear(s)

*play tent

*story books

*other toys

            It was a good start, and she called Adelaide up for more help. She timorously explained her predicament, relieved to find that her long-time friend was willing to help. They decided that they could make a playroom in the empty bedroom at the end of a long hallway. It had the advantage of already being finished in that it was painted a pretty green, and was partially furnished with some sitting chairs. Together, they began the process of transforming it.

They sent out several servants to gather the things on Acai’s list, and other things Adelaide had added. There was plenty of time, as Tom had fallen into a deep sleep, and didn’t look like he would be waking up for some time. Not wanting to take any risk, however, Acai let Adelaide supervise while she stayed in her room. She trusted her personal maid to put it all together.

Too excited to go to her book, she watched as things manifested up the stairs and into the new playroom. She closed the door/wall connecting her and Tom’s rooms slightly as she heard things coming together. Adelaide would come around, and update her as things went on: the dollhouse, the pictures on the walls, where the new furniture was being placed, the bookcase, etc. It would all take several hours, but through it all, Tom slept.

Occasionally Acai would go to check on him, kissing him on the forehead, or whispering him in the ear assuring him that she was still there. Each time there came a sweet smile in his sleep. She would sometimes see him frowning, but if there were any bad dreams, mommy was there to soothe them, and it never went further than that. Mommy’s most powerful weapon in her arsenal was running her hand through his curls and a comforting whisper in his ear. It would become Tom’s favorite when he was upset.

            Once when Acai went to check up on the pretty boy, Tom reached out for her, wanting to cuddle in his sleep. Acai lay down next to him as they moved their bodies to fit into the bed. She put her arm around him as he nestled next to her, finally content. When Adelaide could not find her mistress, she figured that she was in Tom’s room, and went back to work on putting the finishing touches on the precious blonde’s playroom. The dollhouse was the last thing that needed to be finished, as it was the biggest furnishing in the room.

            Everyone disappeared when everything was finally done. Adelaide popped her head into Tom’s room, whispering that everything was ready when Acai and Tom were. Acai nodded with a silent “thank you”. Tom continued to sleep for a little while longer, finally able to sleep for the first time in a long while. The bed was comfortable and cuddles were readily available lolling his body into a nourishing slumber. He was used to sleeping on hard floors, mats, or cheap beds that provided only fitful rest. Tom had come to Acai with dark circles under his eyes, causing her concern.

            Acai’s worries were alleviated though when he finally did doze. At least he did not suffer from insomnia that sometimes haunted her. She would not wake him from the world now, wanting him to get everything he needed. She got lost in her thoughts as Tom slept by her side. So lost was she a few minutes later that she did not see piercing blue eyes looking over at her.

            “Mommy? What are you thinking about?” He asked inquisitively.

            Acai came quickly back down to reality.

            “Nothing really, I have a surprise for you is all.” She replied with an engaging smile.

            Tom sat up in bed, excited to know what it was. He kept asking her what it was, but Acai shook her head.

            “Not yet darling, let’s get you dressed, and then I will show you.”

            Tom pouted, telling her that he did not want to wait. Acai shot him a dark look.

            “If you want to see what your surprise is, you will do what mommy says, or you can stay in your room and sulk.” She reproached, voice hard, brooking no argument.

            Tom felt a frisson of pleasure at this new side of mommy. It would appear that Acai was capable of more than he had thought.

            “Yes, ma’am.” He acquiesced as they both got out of bed.

            Acai looked away as Tom undressed and she went to put together an outfit for him. She handed him some clean under things to change into before helping him into his britches, linen shirt that went underneath his waistcoat. Acai had purchased some clothes in the hopes that she would be able to save Tom. There was still more to be bought, but this would do for now.

            “Will I help you get dressed mummy?” Tom asked slyly, looking at her from under those long black eyelashes.

            “Mommy will be putting on a robe and get dressed later,” Acai replied circumventing a direct answer as they made their way into her bedroom.

            She slipped a luxuriant green robe over her person as she slipped her lovely feet into a pair of slippers.

            “Are you ready for your surprise?” She asked, her enthusiasm returning in abundance.

            Tom was brought back to little space as his boyish excitement too returned.

            “Yes, mommy! Please, can we go see it now!?”

            She held out her hand to him, Tom taking it eagerly. Acai led him down the hall to the old bedroom. Opening the door, they were both seeing the playroom for the first time. Tom gasped, running into the room he looked around at everything. The overall effect was that of a little boy’s dream. There was a large (large enough to fit him) rocking horse in the left corner, an ornate dollhouse along the back wall, a large toy box, toy soldiers lined up underneath a large window, a big rocking chair, and a coloring station.

            It was a beautiful green with pictures of the beach and childhood idylls. Acai thought it utter perfection. Tom seemed ardent about it as well as he practically jumped over to the coloring spot.

            “I love it, mommy!” He gushed looking over at her, wanting her to come over with him and color.  

            Acai was soon at the table with him, kissing his cheek and forehead.

            “I am so glad.” Was all that she could say, trying not to become overcome with emotion.

            Tom must have felt how overwhelmed she was, for he gave her a big hug, and returned a kiss to her cheek.

            “It’s all right mommy, there’s nothing to be upset about.” He told her brightly.

            “I know.” She said quietly, rubbing his back, “Are you going to color a picture for me?”

            Tom nodded vigorously, getting out his colored pencils. He pulled out a paper and began to draw.

            “It’s going to be a surprise mommy, but you can watch,” Tom announced cheerfully.

            Acai chuckled at last.

            “Thank you, sweetie.” She kissed his temple.

            Tom had noticed and loved that his mommy was so affectionate. He would not be starved for love here and felt free to be himself. He nuzzled back at her, thankful for his new home.


	3. Sweet Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acai and Tom spend the day outside with a picnic and a trip through the maze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I just wanted to thank everyone for the comments and kudos for this story! It inspires me to write more. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think! Thank you again.  
> ~Sin

            Tom had wanted to venture through the maze, and Acai had promised that they would have a picnic lunch before their adventure. She had the same philosophy with this meal as had had with breakfast. She packed different sandwiches with different meats and cheeses, fresh fruit, a salad with eggs fresh vegetables cheese and a delicious dressing, pasta macaroni, and potato salads. This was to say nothing of the deserts. There were cookies, a pie, and a platter of different cakes.

            Acai thought she was well prepared for the trip, holding the heavy basket out to the heavy blanket that had been set up for them. Tom eagerly followed her out, his mommy making sure he wore his jacket before they had started. Now he sat down excitedly as she put out the plates, cutlery, and napkins. Opening the basket she took out some of the little samplers of sandwiches with the rest of the lunch dishes. Again, like this morning, she made out a plate for him that had a little bit of everything. Tom thanked her as she tucked a napkin into his shirt.

            He picked up the first sandwich, which was chicken and swiss, and bit into it delicately. Acai hid her smile as she took some salad and a ham sandwich. Tom keenly ate his food but did so with good manners.

            “Good boy.” Acai complimented softly.

            Tom flushed with pride, humming in response humming in response. They ate in companionable silence, Tom clearly enjoying his food. Acai wondered what his choice for favorite would be. As he munched on his lunch, he looked around at the property. His interest for the moment was the front fountain he could distantly see from where their blanket had been placed. He was curious id Acai would let him play in it.

            “What are you thinking about sweetheart?” Acai asked having caught him looking towards the front lawn.

            Tom bent back and pointed towards the fountain far off in the distance. He had still been chewing, so when he swallowed he finally spoke up:

            “Can I play in it one day?” He inquired with his sweet blue eyes beseeching her.

            “When it gets warmer, yes.” Acai returned with a smile.

            Tom frowned logically knowing that it was too cold to play in the water, but not caring since he still wanted to get inside it sooner. Acai recognized a pout coming on and decided to stop it in its place with a warning:

            “Thomas…”

            Tom put his hand down but stubbornly stared back at her.

            “It’s not that cold today.” He argued.

            “First of all, the water is always colder than the actual weather. Secondly, we came here to explore the maze. Are you saying you would rather not do anything and go back inside?” She asked with utmost serenity.

            The pretty blonde opened and then closed his mouth again. Eventually, he shook his head looking upset. When he couldn’t meet her eye, Acai scooted closer to him.

            “Now, now,” She said as she hugged him close, “let’s not ruin this day. We are going to have a fun adventure. How does that sound?”

            Her voice was gentle again, back to his favorite kind of mommy. Tom sniffled a little.

            “I’m sorry mommy. I just…I just-“ He interrupted himself as he took a deep breath.

            Acai patiently waited for him to continue.

            “I just wanted to have a good day too. I’m sorry.”

            Acai kissed his temple.

            “We will have a good day. It was just a little hiccup. Why don’t you finish your food darling? We still have time for the maze, it is early yet.” She ruffled his curls as he nodded.

            Tom’s smile lit up his face as he went back to his plate. He enjoyed a few back rubs before Acai went back to her own dish. After finishing off two plates, Tom announced that he was ready for the maze.

            “We can have dessert after,” Acai said adding to Tom’s delight.

            “Can I go in first?” He asked enthusiastically.

            Acai allowed that she would give him a full minute’s heads start.

            “Ready?”

            Tom nodded.

            “Go!”

            Tom ran into the maze. He turned this corner, and that, trying to find the center. He had not expected that there would be so many. Quickly he was lost and he was calling out for his mommy. His cries were piteous, and Acai was fast to respond.

            “Stay where you are baby! I’m coming to get you.”

            Acai came to his aid, telling him to keep calling until she could find him. When she found only a hedge separated them, she raised her hand over the bush. Tom grasped the hand, feeling comfort as she squeezed it.

            “I’m almost there sweetheart. How are you doing?”

            Tom took a deep breath, letting her know that he was feeling all right. He was actually becoming excited to find the center of the maze as he could hear another fountain. This made Acai chuckle.

            “You won’t be able to play in that either darling.”

            “I know, but I would like to see it all the same.” He replied with happy amusement.

            Acai quickly found him, and the pair took their time in weaving through the rest of the maze. When they reached the center, Tom and Acai took a seat on the white iron wrought gate. Tom was in awe of the smaller golden elephant fountain. Acai let him splash around in the water with his fingers. His mommy had been right, the water was freezing, but it was clear and fresh to his skin. Eventually, they walked back to the entrance and back to the picnic blanket for dessert.

            Tom was fervent to see what had been prepared for them. It was perfect timing too as they would be able to see the sunset from their spot. Again, prepared a plate for Tom with cookies, a sliver of cake, and pie. Handing it to him, she kissed his cheek.

            “There now, what a wonderful day we’ve had.”

            Tom nodded in enthusiastic agreement. He took a bite of his cookie while Acai got something for herself. This was a rare day for November, and Tom was grateful to be spending it with his new mommy, Acai. She had saved him from the horrific existence in the world of sexual slavery. He turned to her with wistful eyes.

            “Thank you, mommy, for everything!” His tone held so much more than a simple thank you.

            Acai reached out and squeezed his hand. He could see how moved she was in those beautiful golden cat eyes.

            “You’re welcome.” She replied simply.

            They went back to eating their desert, Acai pointing out the beauty of the sunset. Tom watched with growing peace. Finally, he had found a forever home with a mommy who truly cared about him…

            Acai had allowed Tom to watch the whole sunset, so it was dark when they finally went back inside. Tom’s mommy ordered a hot bath to be brought up for Tom.

            “Please don’t forget his toys!” Acai added.

            “Yes, ma’am.”

            Tom finally got to play in some water that day. Acai handed him his bath toys and was sitting next to the tub smiling as he played and splashed. He looked absolutely adorable. Eventually, Tom allowed her to wash his golden hair. With a separate ewer of warm water, Acai wet his hair and began to lather a delicious smelling soap into his tresses. Tom moaned pleasantly as his mommy massaged his scalp for a few minutes. Acai used the rest of the ewer to get the soap out.

            Tom finished his bath by cleaning the rest of his body. He washed it with a lovely citrus soap. Mommy helped get his back and shoulders. When he finally got out Acai held out a large blue fluffy towel for him. She turned her head as he dried himself off.

            Tom changed into some cute blue underthings before slipping his nightshirt over his head. Fresh and clean, Acai asked if he was ready for a story for bed.

            “Yes please!” He exclaimed.

            Acai rang for the bath to be sent away and went with Tom to pick out a book from his playroom. Crawling into his bed, Tom moved over so that Acai could slip in next to him. Soon she began the story of the swan princess.

            “Mommy, can I be your prince?” Tom asked sweetly.

            “You are already my Prince sweetheart.”

            Acai kissed his forehead before going back to the story. Tom felt his eyes growing heavy, and tried to fight it, wanting more time with his mommy. However, it could not be helped, and he was soon fast asleep. Acai finished the last pages of the book before giving him a good night kiss.

            “Good night my sweet Prince.” She whispered before heading to her own room.


	4. Snow Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Acai play in the snow, and Tom confesses his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I am hoping to do a Christmas special for this story. I was thinking of ending this first part after the next couple of chapters and continuing with their Christmas in a new part. Let me know what you think.

            It was the first snow of the season, and Tom could not be more excited! He watched as the snow fell in pretty snowflakes gathering in piles on the ground. He was cuddled with his mommy underneath a bunch of fur blankets on a daybed in the playroom. They had slept there the night before, snuggling close. It had been set up so that the pair would be able to wake up and see the first snowfall.

            “Can I play in it, mommy?” Tom asked eagerly.

            Acai told him that they could after they ate breakfast.

            Their first meal of the day came up to them via a few servants who set up a sort of buffet in front of them with Acai and Tom getting their own folding trays. As ever, Acai put together a plate of Tom’s favorite breakfast foods. She poured him some milk before serving herself. Tom ate his meal quickly, wanting to get outside to play in the snow.

            “Slow down baby,” Acai chuckled, “you’ll choke!”

            Tom slowed a little, aware that Acai had to eat her food too. When they have finished their respective meals, Acai dutifully dressed him in his cold weather clothes before they went outside before dressing in hers. She tied up his jacket, put on his gloves, and hat before they went outside. Tom was proud to have a mommy who paid close attention to even the tiniest details to make sure that he continued to feel little.

            Tom opened his mouth to catch a snow flurry on his tongue. Acai followed his lead with a laugh. After they had caught a few, she suggested that they make a snowman. Luckily, the snow was of the packing variety. Acai called for various items that could be used for the face and dress the final product. They began rolling a base, and packing on extra snow as it became bigger. Finally, they had a big enough ball and they began the middle.

            They laughed and chatted, occasionally throwing snowballs at each other. There was a break as Tom made a snow angel and Acai went to retrieve the things they would need to finish their snowman.

            “I’ve never played in the snow before.” He confessed, sitting up from his angel.

            Acai felt a pang in her heart as she heard those words.

            “Well, you will get the full experience today! At least until you get cold.” She vowed.

            Tom smiled fondly at her as he got up. He helped with the head of their snowman. They lifted it to the rest of the body. Acai opened the box and they placed two coal buttons for eyes, a carrot for the nose, and another series of smaller buttons for the mouth. They selected some small branches for the arms, finishing off the look with a scarf and a top hat.

            “He looks rather handsome,” Tom said as they took a step back to survey their work.

            Tom took Acai’s hand, asking her if she would like to take a walk along the frozen pond. It was not cold enough for it to be frozen solid, but Tom wanted to talk to her about something serious. Acai nodded, seeing the glint in his blue-gray eyes. As they walked along the edge of the pond Tom screwed up his courage.

            “Acai, I’ve been thinking about us.” He began.

            “I know I am only sixteen…”

            _‘Oh to Hell with it.’_ He thought with exasperation.

            Tom leaned into her, finding willing lips as he kissed her softly.

            “Tom…” She whispered, “We can’t you are too young.”

            “I will be 17 soon,” he protested, “and you are not too much older than me. Only 6 years when I turn 17.”

            They kept walking as Acai tried to gather he thoughts. She felt that it would be taking advantage of him if she acted on her feelings. They had been “together” as mommy-dom/baby boy for over a month now. He had allowed her to get to know him on a more personal level. They had had their silly moments when Tom had tested the limits, but those had not gotten too far. There was the argument that he would be of legal consent soon. He would be able to make legal decisions, why not emotional ones?

            _‘Because he’s still young.’_

            She was still arguing with herself when Tom stopped walking.

            “You don’t have to decide anything now. Let’s just have fun today.” Tom pleaded softly.

            Acai sighed with some relief, and Tom squeezed her hand.

            The pair walked back to the spot where their snowman stood and tried to make an igloo there. They laughed after they failed, the snow coming down in drifts now. Acai was started to shiver now, and Tom suggested that they go back inside. Acai agreed enthusiastically.

            They agreed that they would undress themselves so that Acai would not have to stand around in wet clothing. They met back at the playroom where she found Tom in the tent. Acai sat in the tent as Tom colored while they talked about their favorite parts of the day when Tom asked:

            “Have you ever been a mommy before?” His young man voice had returned, and he was looking at her with mature inquisitiveness.

            She shook her head, admitting that all of this was new to her. His eyes shied away from her for a minute.

            “When I was younger, I was told about something called “ageplay”. I believe it is some sort of kink where one takes a dominant maternal/paternal role over what is called a “little”. The little often choose an age to play in their “little space” or whenever they want really. There is both fun and discipline involved, discipline also being a part of the kink.” Tom’s cheeks were bright pink as he relayed this information.

            “Is that a part of BDSM?” Acai asked familiar with that from her past.

            “A little, though some are not as strict,” Tom replied, secretly happy that Acai was taking it so well.

            “And you are my little.” She announced, kissing his cheek.

            He nodded eagerly, purring as she ruffled his curls.

            “I think I know this, but what is your specific age?”

            “Five, though I still like pacifiers.” He admitted shyly.

            She began to rub his back (as he had elected to lay on his stomach to color).

            “We will have to get you some of those.” She promised.

            “Yes please!” He exclaimed looking up at her with adoring eyes.

            Acai continued to rub his back, humming to herself for a moment. As the contented silence went on, questions filled her head.

            “What are you thinking about mommy?” Tom asked turning on his side.

            “I just have some questions. Such as what are the rules? Expectations? Etc.” She intoned with a sense of anxiety. She wanted to be the best mommy possible.

            Tom took her hand.

            “I’ve heard that there are books about it. Maybe we can see if we can find some?” He suggested calmly squeezing her hand.

            Acai brightened at this.

            “Yes, we can do that.”

            Tom went back to coloring excited that his mommy wanted to do more research. He did not know how he had become so lucky. Putting down his colored pencils, he sat up and gave her a sweet kiss on her cheek.

            “I love you, mommy.”

            “I love you too baby.” Acai cooed pulling him close to her. Tom flushed with pleasure as he heard the servants coming upstairs with lunch. The plates had already been prepared by way of Acai’s instruction. They ate in the tent, Tom practically gobbling up his food after a day spent outside. Acai chuckled to herself as she finished her own plate a few minutes later. Without fail, Tom began to look sleepy about a half hour after eating.

            “Let’s get you to bed darling. Do you want to sleep in here or in your bedroom?” She inquired as they got up.

            “Here, please. Can I have a story too?”

            Acai nodded readying the bed for him.

            “Pick one out baby.” She instructed gently.

            He gave an excited clap of excitement before walking over to the bookshelf.

            Acai tucked Tom in under the covers after Tom handed his mommy the book. She settled in next to him and began to read. He was asleep before the happily ever after. Acai kissed him on the head, and carefully crawled off the bed as she went to put the book away. She saw something interesting on the bottom shelf as she lingered there. It was a slightly thick book whose title read “The Little’s Handbook”. Picking it up, she went to sit in the rocking chair to take a closer look. Opening it she read the description:

            “A guide to any new mommy and daddy dom as to how to treat their little. Includes possible rules, treats, and more for the dominant looking for some guidance.”

            “Hmm.” Acai murmured opening the index. There were chapters such as Little Rules, What Littles Need to Hear, Things Melt Over, and When Your Little Won’t Listen. Acai was hooked and was soon lost in the world of littles.


	5. Snippet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I am so sorry for not having the full update, but this chapter is a little longer than previous chapters. I didn't want to leave anyone in the lurch. Here is a snippet of chapter 5!

            Tom opened his eyes, fully aware that a celebration was to be had. He squeezed Acai, wanting more snuggle time. Her soft snoring stopped as Acai slowly woke up, cradling her baby boy against her.

            “Good morning love.” She crooned as one of her hands played amongst his curls.

            Tom purred, his eyes closing with pleasure.

            “Mommy, have you thought about what we talked about?”

            Acai knew immediately what he was speaking of. Tom wanted more, but she thought he was still too young. Something was holding her back. They lived during a time when 17-year-old men had so much freedom, including marriage. Acai sighed, her hand moving to his back.

            “Yes, I have. I think we should take things slowly.”

            A bright smile spread across his face. He happily nuzzled into the tender spot between her shoulder and her neck. Acai found herself grinning as her soft hands rubbed circles on his back. She felt his soft kisses on her neck. She was about to reprimand him but decided against it not wanting to discourage his affection.

            “You’re such a good boy.”

            He loved when she cooed at him like that. Her words always made Tom want her more. Tom whined, wrapping his arms more closely around her waist.

            “Easy Thomas, I said slow,” Acai warned.

            There was an enticing pout from her baby boy. Chuckling, Acai wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly before sliding his bottom lip in between her teeth, biting down gently. Tom squirmed, still wanting more than she was willing to give. He whimpered but grew more serene as she pressed kisses all over his neck and face.


	6. His Special Day (Part One)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so late! I had to figure out if I wanted to put all of the Christmas into one chapter. I hope you like it!

          Acai was deep into her book when Tom opened his beautiful blue-gray eyes. He rolled over to where his mommy was sitting and began to read over her shoulder. He was surprised that she was almost finished.

          “What is it, baby?” Acai asked lifting her head and turning it towards him.

          Tom hummed as he crawled closer to her.

          “I’m done my nap.” He told her, knowing that he was stating the obvious.

          Acai lifted her hand to his face and stroked his cheek.

          “I know baby, I heard you get up.” She cooed.

          She closed the book and placed it by her side. Acai stood going to sit next to him on the bed.

          “Did you sleep well darling?”

          Her baby boy nodded, eager to crawl into her lap. She opened herself up to him as she took him in her arms.

          “I’m excited about Christmas!” He exclaimed looking excitedly into her face.

          She planted kisses all over his face.

          “What do you think about having your birthday and Christmas on the same day?” She asked as she stroked his head.

          “You can do that?” He asked, looking astonished.

          Acai chuckled, leaning in to gently kiss his lips. Tom wiggled loving the touch.

          “Yes, we can. They are very close together. What do you think?”

          The baby boy nodded eagerly.

          “Please please please!”

          Acai nodded, already planning on her head.

                                                         X

Acai told her sweetheart to make a list. It had only taken the beautiful boy a few seconds in his enthusiasm.

          “Good boy.” Mommy purred caressing his face with the back of her hand.

          Tom was growing more and more confident in his mommy’s adoration. He had come such a long way since the day since the day he had come home from the brothel. Suddenly he reached for her and hugged her tight.

          “I love you.” He told her zealously.

          She bent to kiss his forehead.

          “I love you too darling.”

                                                          X

          Acai was preparing the house for a grand party. She wasn’t going to spare any detail. The preparations began with gathering the things on his list: pacifiers, story books, a blue blankie, and some stuffies. Acai hid all these items in a far closet that Tom knew nothing about. The best part was being able to buy him more extravagant gifts.

          Tom loved to draw so Acai had bought him an easel, expensive paints, paintbrushes, and canvases. There was also the large teddy wearing a big blue bow that Tom could use for comfort. There was a new bedroom set: new sheets, pillowcases, and a fluffy comforter. These were white with blue and silver detailing. All of this was hidden in another closet Tom was not aware of.

          After putting Tom down for his nap Acai went downstairs to see the progress. The giant tree was glowing with vibrant golds and blues. It would be lit with candles on Christmas. The railings were adorned with garlands of lush green with the same color scheme. There were tiny decorated trees in the center of the tables. The recent fallen snow added to the holiday feeling.

          “Mommy?” Came a sleepy voice, calling her back to her duty.

                                                               X

                      Tom opened his eyes, fully aware that a celebration was to be had. He squeezed Acai, wanting more snuggle time. Her soft snoring stopped as Acai slowly woke up, cradling her baby boy against her.

          “Good morning love.” She crooned as one of her hands played amongst his curls.

          Tom purred, his eyes closing with pleasure.

          “Mommy, have you thought about what we talked about?”

          Acai knew immediately what he was speaking of. Tom wanted more, but she thought he was still too young. Something was holding her back. They lived during a time when 17-year-old men had so much freedom, including marriage. Acai sighed, her hand moving to his back.

          “Yes, I have. I think we should take things slowly.”

          A bright smile spread across his face. He happily nuzzled into the tender spot between her shoulder and her neck. Acai found herself grinning as her soft hands rubbed circles on his back. She felt his soft kisses on her neck. She was about to reprimand him but decided against it not wanting to discourage his affection.

          “You’re such a good boy.”

          He loved when she cooed at him like that. Her words always made Tom want her more. Tom whined, wrapping his arms more closely around her waist.

          “Easy Thomas, I said slow,” Acai warned.

          There was an enticing pout from her baby boy. Chuckling, Acai wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him softly before sliding his bottom lip in between her teeth, biting down gently. Tom squirmed, still wanting more than she was willing to give. He whimpered but grew more serene as she pressed kisses all over his neck and face.

          “How about a bath before we go downstairs?” Acai suggested.

          Tom nodded eagerly following his mommy into the bathroom. He stepped into his robe so he would not catch cold as his mommy ran his bath. She poured some bubbles into the hot water. Tom sidled up next to her, linking his arms around one of her legs. Soon the bath was full, and Acai was helping Tom into the steamy water. She handed him some bath toys and watched as he happily played amongst the bubbles.

          They played with his ships. Pretending that they were on a high-speed chase across the seven seas. Tom giggled as Acai raced him. She kissed his cheeks and his temple as he splashed and played amongst the bubbles.

          Tom relished as she washed his hair, her skillful fingers making suds in his curls. She took a sponge and rinsed his back after soaping up the rest of his body. Tom made the sweetest noises as Acai carefully washed his chest.

          “You’re such a good boy.”

          Baby boy squirmed as he blushed and smiled. The water was getting a little cold so Acai suggested that her baby get out of the bath. She retrieved a large blue towel and wrapped it around his slender body. He dried himself off joining Acai back in the bathroom. Tom cuddled up against Acai not wanting to get dressed.

                                                           X

          Acai let her baby dress in his favorite pajamas and satin slippers. He held his mommy’s hand tightly as they made their way down the stairs.

          “Careful baby.” Acai cautioned taking his hand.

          “I’ll try mommy.” He promised, holding her hand tighter.

          There was a sharp intake of breath from Tom as he took in the living room. He saw the toy train making its rounds around the South Pole. There were the elves and at the top of the wall was Santa Clause. All looked like a winter wonderland. He admired the garlands hung on the railings and the walls. The overall theme seemed to be baby blue and silver.

          “It’s beautiful mommy.” He said in awe turning to her.

          Acai led him to the big beautifully decorated Christmas tree. There his Christmas presents sat waiting for him. His birthday presents were in another room ready for that evening.

          “Are you ready for your special day?”

          Tom nodded eagerly.

          Acai poured him a cup of milk and made him a plate as he sipped on the refreshing liquid. He sat down at the small table, his stomach growling. His mommy had given him some scrambled eggs, cut up sausage, fruit, and a cinnamon bun. He put down his mug, and immediately went to the bun. He saw his mommy smirk and shake a finger at him.

          “You’re lucky it’s Christmas sweetheart.”

          Tom ducked his head, reaching his hand out for hers. She kissed his fingers before they both went back to breakfast.


End file.
